


Vibrant

by cowyoga



Series: inner drain [1]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Drabble, Getting Back Together, Implied Breaking Up & Making Up, M/M, excerpt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:15:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27398605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowyoga/pseuds/cowyoga
Summary: Patrick and  Jonny are lovers.Bedtime. Patrick and Jonny. And Bryan.
Relationships: Patrick Kane/Jonathan Toews
Series: inner drain [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2005600
Comments: 4
Kudos: 52





	Vibrant

**Author's Note:**

> OH MY GOD. the amount of unfinished fics I found in my Google Drive. Here is an excerpt from one of them <3

"You're good with him," Jonny looks at the door to find Patrick leaning against the doorframe. Jonny has finally got Bryan tucked into bed, the boy momentarily sleeping soundly and cuddling his favorite stuffed toy.

"He's not that bad to take care of, you know?" Jonny walks over to him and wraps his arms around Patrick's neck, Patrick automatically gathering Jonny in his arms. "He really is your kid."

"You've always been good at taking care of difficult children, even if that child is also a fellow nineteen-year-old rookie like you," Patrick jokes. 

Jonny knows better, though. He knows Patrick is still guilt-ridden about what happened to them, notices how Patrick hugs him a little bit tighter than before. Constantly checking up on Jonny but never to the point of being overly protective, peppering Jonny's face with kisses every chance he gets. 

And how every time they sleep next to each other, Patrick would wait for Jonny to fall asleep first. Once Patrick thinks Jonny's out, he would then let out a stream of whispered apologies into Jonny's hair. He'd softly caress Jonny's back. A few moments after that, one of his hands would move to draw circles on to Jonny's chest, just right where Jonny's heart should be.

Some nights, Jonny would fall asleep before Patrick could even start his little ritual. Most nights, he's awake to witness it all. Jonny's closed eyes would be the only barrier between the two of them.

Jonny hopes to have the courage to open his eyes one night and tell Patrick that everything's okay now because it is. But Jonny knows the impending embarrassment it's gonna bring to both of them, so he tries every day to put his words into actions. 

Jonny would mirror Patrick's tight embrace, replying immediately to Patrick's texts and willingly offering his face whenever Patrick decides to attack it with his lips, never trying to pull away. 

"You were never difficult, Pat. A little unbearable, maybe," Jonny admits. "But loving you? Being with you? Those were easy."

"You're gonna make me cry again, babe."

"Why is Jonny going to make you cry, Daddy?" Jonny almost screams from panic, Bryan's loud voice scaring the shit out of him, effectively separating his body from Patrick's. 

Patrick instantly goes over to Bryan's bed, "No ones making anyone cry, baby," Patrick comforts his son. "We should get you back to sleep, huh?".

"Can you sleep with me then, Daddy?" the little kid hopefully asks. "I sleep better next to you or mommy."

"Of course, baby," Jonny sees Patrick slide over next to Bryan's spot in the bed. Patrick then rearranges Bryan so the little boy can lay down on top of his body, right on his chest, with Bryan clinging tightly onto him. 

Jonny was about to exit the room, accepting the fact that he's not going to be sleeping next to Patrick tonight, when he hears Bryan's little voice calling out for him to stay. "Jonny, you can join us, you know. Have you tried sleeping next to Daddy before? It's the best thing ever, and I think you should try it too."

Jonny can't help but laugh,  _ oh to be a child again _ , but also, that was too sweet of Bryan. _Too fucking sweet._

He doesn't know to which he should cry over: Bryan willingly offering to share his safe haven, in the form of Patrick, to Jonny, or to the simple testament of how good of a father Patrick really is. 

Patrick opens out his left arm, the one that's not holding Bryan, signaling Jonny to come over. Jonny climbs into the bed and into Patrick's waiting arm. With Patrick now holding them both, Jonny wraps an arm Bryan and closes his eyes. "Goodnight, Pat. Goodnight, Bryan," he whispers into the dark.

"You're about to have the best sleep of your life, Jonny. I promise! Or at least I always do whenever Daddy holds me to sleep," Bryan mumbles wearily.

Jonny believes him.


End file.
